The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a power generation system. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system for controlling the flow of a cooling medium to improve power generation system efficiency.
Gensets are engine-generator sets, and are used to supply power in places where utility power is not available. Currently, gensets typically include engines connected directly to generators to produce electricity. In some cases the gensets are permanently installed and kept ready to supply power to critical loads during temporary interruptions of the utility power supply. Gensets may operate at a fixed speed to produce electricity at a grid frequency. The fixed speed may typically be 1500 rpm for a 50 Hz grid frequency, or 1800 (or 1200) rpm for a 60 Hz grid frequency.
In some cases, the output power required from the genset is below a rated value while the engine is still running at a fixed speed. This results in reduction in the engine efficiency. Most current gensets have engines that operate at a fixed speed, and these engines are typically connected to a fixed speed fan which forces a coolant medium (e.g., air) through a radiator. As the load on the machine varies due to variations in power demand, the fan operates at the same fixed speed and consumes the same amount of power. This also results in a waste of energy and reduces system efficiency. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system that reduces the fan's contribution to efficiency loss.